


星汉灿烂

by Keyest



Series: 我在岛上醒来 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyest/pseuds/Keyest
Summary: 我和我仅有一面之缘的影子友人。
Series: 我在岛上醒来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681504
Kudos: 1





	星汉灿烂

在人生中的某个日子里，一种直觉会追上你，渗透你，让你明白： _我就是属于这里的_ 。它可能不舒适，不寻常，但你清晰地知道自己属于那里，正如你也知道你不属于现在这儿。

那个世界自始而终召唤着我，这是关于它的故事。

——————————————

很多年前，我在野外碰到了一个影子。就在我远离偏僻的公路，踩在一片灌木覆盖的泥泞土地上的时候。冰凉的泥巴浸透了我的袜子，布料粘在皮肤上，我干渴得要命，努力让干燥空气尽可能慢地通过我的口腔。

吸。呼。吸。吸。呼。吸。

现在回想起来，我觉得当时那种境况可能是因为我相信并追随了某种美丽忠告——任何一种都有可能——拿走巫婆的打火匣、在沙漠里请求金蛇、左手第二条路走到天黑、无条件信任救生恐龙或是追寻星星......

然后我看到了祂。我知道那就是了。

我呼出一口气，：“嗨。”

那个柔和地折射着光线的人形转过来，透出一种安抚了我的奶白色。祂是半透明的，和我想象中一模一样，如此温暖。

我追上了祂的速度，和祂并肩走着。祂没有拒绝。一时间我们都默然无语。这是我们第一次相遇，所以沉默理所当然的出现了，而我们都不在乎。

我和祂从日落时分走到晚间，艰难地徒步穿过荒野。天空逐渐转为墨蓝。远在我真正看到之前我就闻到了风中海的味道：这就是我之前的目的地，我本计划在那等待。但这已经不重要了，在我踏上路之前祂就已经出现。

然后海扑面而来。

****星汉灿烂**** 。

现在我们在夜晚的海边。祂捧起冰凉咸水里星星的影子，吞下去。那星星没有棱角，只是一团一团的。于是在我眼前祂的胸膛亮起来，身体变得沉甸甸，饱满。

我们对彼此微笑。我们交换彼此的幻梦。我们是如此相似。

然后我就知道了。

也许祂们并不是一种生命形式。

在远超出我理解的时间前，祂们的族群诞生在巨石上面，在更小也更狂野的宇宙中飘游万年。祂来自巨大的戈壁星球，那上面的岩石庞大而奇形怪状。祂们用变幻形状来表达自己。

在沙尘暴起时候，祂们跳舞。在百日到来的时候，祂们跳舞。在发现离开的方法时，祂们跳舞。祂们的舞蹈是由变化成火焰，变化成气体的流动和变化成数万块互相交叠的石头组成的。

祂们在旅行中学习新的舞蹈形式。

我和祂开始疯狂起舞，直至精疲力尽也不停止。海浪拍击我的脚踝。而我们头顶的众多星球是如此明亮，点燃大地。

光芒，火焰，我们闪耀，大口呼吸，舞蹈。

在这过去后一切都已经结束。我知道我再也遇不见祂，我们只是不会再相见。我用最后的问题作为告别：

你地球上得到了什么？

几乎是刹那间我就知道了：

祂从人类那学到了哭泣。


End file.
